Soviet Empire
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Pink |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || April 12, 2007 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Current Comissars | *General Secretary: SciHobo Cata *People's Commissar of War: Comrade Yashinl *People's Commissar of Foreign Affairs: Finnish Commie *People’s Commissar of Internal Affairs: JustinG |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Pink Team Senate | * Finnish Commie |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Site || http://z4.invisionfree.com/soviet_empire |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | IRC channel || #SECOM @ espernet |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Sign Up Thread | http://z4.invisionfree.com/Soviet_Empire/index.php?showtopic=36 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | SECOM Stats | http://cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=SECOM |- |} Soviet Empire (SECOM) was a small, friendly, democratically based and efficiently run communist/socialist/marxist leaning alliance that is based on a communist discussion board (soviet-empire.com). = Constitution of the Soviet Empire = Chapter 1: The Organization of Soviet Society 1. The name of our alliance is the Soviet Empire, hereby referred to as SECOM. 2. Our flag is the hammer and sickle on a plain red background, as shown by the following. 3. Any allies of the working people and socialism will be considered for citizenship. Chapter II: The Organization of the Soviet State 4. The primary leader of SECOM is the General Secretariat, composed of a dual elected leadership. Each member of the General Secretariat will be considered a General Secretary. 5. The primary legislative body of SECOM is the Supreme Soviet, which is headed by the General Secretaries. 6. All members, after their application has been accepted for a period of seven days, will be eligible to vote in the Supreme Soviet and to request bills to go into voting. 7. Other important positions are the People's Commissar of War, the People's Commissar of Foreign Affairs, and the People’s Commissar of Internal Affairs. 8. Elections will be held on the first of every month. 9. The General Secretaries, the People's Commissar of Defence, the People's Commissar of Foreign Affairs, and the People’s Commissar of Internal Affairs are elected by a majority vote. The vote will be comprised of two parts: The Preliminary Elections and the Final Elections. If the vote for the leading candidate is within ten percent of the second leading candidate, and if the all the other votes in opposition to the aforementioned candidates voting for the second leading candidate would cause him or her to win, then Final Elections will be held, again seeking a simple majority. If these conditions are not met then the Final Elections are automatically waived. 10. For a period of three months after the ratification of this constitution, elections will not be available for the general public. This is done in order to stabilize our society before moving on to the decentralization process and is not permanent. Once the period of three months has expired, any citizen will be eligible to run in elections. Chapter III: The Duties and Responsibilities of the Supreme Soviet and of Government Officials. 11. The Commissars act as leaders and members are considered subordinate to them in each of their realms. Common procedure includes first a warning, second a suspension of citizenship, (removal of mask for seven days) and as a last resort or for extreme circumstances, removal of citizenship. 12. The General Secretaries have the power to grant, suspend, and remove citizenship, sign pacts, declare war, declare peace, and create, ratify, and veto bills. 13. Any of the actions mentioned in article twelve may be vetoed by the Supreme Soviet with a majority of not less than two-thirds of the votes. 14. The People’s Commissar of Defence has the power to approve declarations of war on individual nations as well as the responsibility to ensure an organized and effective military structure. 15. The People’s Commissar of External Affairs has the power to appoint delegates to individual alliances as well as the responsibility to oversee delegates and ensure that SECOM is being represented accurately and diplomatically. 16. The People’s Commissar of Internal Affairs has the power to grant citizenship and to approve disciplinary actions in relation to aid fraud and the responsibility to aid economic growth and stability of all citizens of SECOM. 17. All votes in the Supreme Soviet will be done by a public vote, either by declaring “Aye,” “Nay,” or “I abstain.” 18. The Supreme Soviet has the power to approve pacts, declare war, declare peace, and to ratify and veto bills. Individual members of the Supreme Soviet may suggest bills. 19. The Supreme Soviet has the power to ratify a declaration of war and a declaration of peace requires eighty percent of the votes in the affirmative. 20. A bill, pact, or declaration of peace or war that was approved by the General Secretaries may be vetoed by the Supreme Soviet with a majority of not less than two-thirds of the votes. 21. A veto of the General Secretaries may be overridden by the Supreme Soviet with a majority of not less than two-thirds of the votes 22. The Supreme Soviet has the power to sign MDPs and MADPs with a majority of not less than two-thirds of the votes. 23. The Supreme Soviet has the power to ratify any other bills with a simple majority vote in the affirmative. 24. Votes in the Supreme Soviet will be held for a minimum of 48 hours and a maximum seven days. The People's Commissar of Internal Affairs will determine the precise length on a case by case basis. Chapter IV: Disciplinary Action 25. All citizens are required to represent SECOM in a positive manner. This includes not trolling, spamming, or otherwise harassing other nations of Planet Bob, either through Cybernations itself or through Cybernations forums. 26. The General Secretaries may suspend the voting privileges of any citizen at his discretion and at a period at his discretion, although the common length of suspension is considered seven days. 27. The General Secretaries may suspend or remove citizenship of any citizen of SECOM. Early termination of suspension or the act regranting citizenship will be considered in the Supreme Soviet on a case by case basis. Chapter VI: Procedure for Amending the Constitution 28. The Constitution of the Soviet Empire may be amended only by decision of the Supreme Soviet of the Soviet Empire adopted by a majority of not less than two-thirds of the votes cast. Category:Alliances Category:Leftism